teen titans (hunters organization: the return of the beast)
by cold reaper
Summary: after beast boy was kicked out because he was suspected as slade's accomplice. After 4 month, they found beast boy's dead body with 3 unidentified bodies inside a cave, beast boy's body had a hole in the middle of his chest, and the second teen had a hole on stomach, the third on had a hole on his neck and the last one had a hole on his arm. bbxrae, redxstar, argentxoc and more


**disclaimer: i do not own the teen titans!** if i did. then beast boy and raven would be together in the 10th episode

In Description: after beast boy was kicked out because he was suspected as slade's accomplice. After 4 month, they found beast boy's dead body with 3 unidentified bodies inside a cave, beast boy's body had a hole in the middle of his chest, and the second teen had a hole on stomach, the third on had a hole on his neck and the last one had a hole on his arm. The titans came to a conclusion that these 4 were killed by slade for betraying him.

Chapter 1: symbols revealed

Present time (2 years later)

Robin-19  
cyborg-20  
starfire-18  
raven-18  
argent-17  
bumblebee-19

The titans were chilling out in the main titan tower and were having a good time. there were less villains that day….. that was until argent and bumblebee burst through the door with a box in hand

"guy's this is urgent!" argent exclaimed in her new Zealand accent. She placed the box onto the table and then opened the lid revealing a lot of pictures.

"so? What am I suppose to see?" raven asked in her monotone

"take a good look at these pictures" bumblebee said with voice being slightly shaky. Raven then picked up one of the pictures and examined it closely, she then saw a teen in the picture that she well once knew, shoulder blade length green hair, green skin, pointy ears, a fang hanging from his mouth, green eyes and was shirtless

"b-beast boy!?" raven exclaimed in shock, robin then snatched the picture and watched in shock, he was alive!? Cyborg snatched the picture and caused his circuits to blow.

"g-g-g-g-g" bumblebee then slapped cyborg on the back of his head, which corrected him "grass stains alive!?" he exclaimed, the titans then looked through all of these pictures. There were almost every picture of beast boy with 3 teens fighting monsters inside a city

"cyborg! Scan the earth for city's that has monsters like that!" robin ordered "bumblebee, where did you get these pictures?" he asked

"I don't know, mas and menos were trying to 'fix' the wiring's but suddenly they saw a video of beast boy fighting a giant monster with a giant broadsword" she explained

"look at the time, me and raven have a date. Come on rae!" robin exclaimed as raven and her walked out of the common room. Starfire stared on the ground with a saddened expression, she quickly shook it off and went to cyborg

"friend cyborg? Where do you think friend beast boy is?" starfire asked with a smile on her face

"I don't know star, it maybe another person with beast boy's powers and face" cyborg said typing into the computer… suddenly the screen buzzed and turned into a static before they head a conversation

"_so *static* huh? That's your old name? lame!" a voice exclaimed _

"wait, don't say a word. They might hear us" cyborg warned

"_yeah, yeah. so, who do you thinks gonna win this game?" another voice asked. _

"_I'm sure it's me. Cause using me is worth the charm" another voice said _

"_I don't even know why they even made video games out of our *static* self" another voice said before the line was cut off _

"damn! What the hell happened?" cyborg exclaimed hitting the giant screen. After a few attempts which ended with the screen being smashed into pieces

"I am most sorry friends" starfire apologized, suddenly there was a large portal opened up and a knife fell on the couch. The titans just stared in shock

After robin returned

"and that's how it happened" cyborg explained

"that is weird" robin said "okay, we'll investigate this thing after another clue appears. For tonight, let's just rest" robin said, then the titans went to sleep because it was 1.00 am

That night…morning… night! Day! Whatever!

A portal opened, a teen stepped out with a lighter in hand. He spotted the box filled with beast boy's pictures. He pressed the lighter and burned all of the pictures, the sprinklers activated when the teen stepped into a black portal. the titans burst into the common room and saw it was all soaked wet, it was dark since they didn't turn on the lights

"cyborg, turn on the lights" robin ordered, cyborg flipped the switch and the lights flooded the room.

"what the fuck happened" robin whispered in shock as the titans stared with shocked faces. Everything was in perfect condition but the burnt table and the windows. The table was half burnt while the window had symbols on the window. Raven approached the window and touched one of the symbol, only to get zapped by the electricity that was left in the mark

"damn, the energy's like nothing that I have ever felt before" raven said astonished as she retracted her hand from the symbol

"so? What're you saying raven?" robin asked

"I'm saying that the energy's extremely rare. It felt like something that not even trigon could make" raven explained.

"okay, we'll investigate this tomorrow" robin said as everybody returned to their room. When the titans returned to their room, the symbols began to disappear and the water dried quickly.

The next day

The titans were now in the common room, trying to conclude what had happened. The common room was spotless and dry

"maybe, the thief's trying to make us insane?" cyborg guessed

"maybe the villains trying to get us back for putting them behind bars" bumblebee said

"maybe they are bored?" starfire said

Beep beep beep!

"whatever it is, we have a city to save" robin said as the titans ran to the crime scene

At the crime scene

There were about 6 monsters that looked like, 3 was wearing black armor, holes in their head and was using shields and swords while the other 3 were wearing white armor, holes in their head and using chainsaws

"what the hell are these things?" robin gasped seeing the monsters roaring and attacking the citizens of jump city

"I don't know, but they're going down!" argent exclaimed attacking the monsters but the monsters were faster and swings their sword at argent who barely was slashed by the sword

"titans go!" robin ordered

Meanwhile, on a tower near the crime scene 6 teens were examining the titans while they fight

"beast, do you really think that we shouldn't help them?" a teenage girl asked in a concern tone. She was wearing a navy blue hoodie, some of her long violet hair was sneaking out, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black sneakers, she was around 18.

"yeah. they won't survive fighting 6 level 4 frost knight and flame knight" another teen said, he was wearing a black hoodie with a large red 'x' mark that was surrounded by a glowing red circle on the back, a black jeans, a pair of red sneakers and two katana on the back of the waist. He was around 21

"they did tell me that they can handle any monster" beast said emotionlessly, he was wearing a black hoodie with the symbol of a three leaves around a glowing green circle, a pair of black combat pants and a pair of green boots. Behind him was a giant black broadsword. He was around 16

"yeah, but cant we just get down there and kill those monsters?" another teen asked. he was wearing a black hoodie that had a symbol of a butterfly with a letter 's' in the middle, black jeans, a large black scythe on his back, a belt worn loosely around his waist, yellow sneakers and some black hair sneaking out of his hoodie. He was around 14

"you guy's go. I don't wanna loose control again" beast said

"okay you heard the boss! Let's go!" another teen exclaimed. He was wearing a black hoodie that had a symbol of blue arrows pointing at three directions, black jeans, and a pair of blue sneakers. a bow was tied to his back and he was around 14

"hunters division captain's and lieutenant. Go" beast ordered as they disappeared in a flash, leaving beast on the building.

At the scene

The titans were cornered by the 6 monsters and were barely conscious

"I guess this is the end right?" cyborg panted while holding his broken left arm

"why wont my demon powers work?" raven panted.

"it's nice knowing you guys" robin said closing his eyes behind his mask. Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud sound of thunder booming and lightning flashing

"is it the lightning and thunder brothers?" starfire asked. the monsters looked up and hissed at the sky

"aim and fire, blue dahlia" the titans heard a whisper before a glowing arrow landed in great speed, making the monsters jump in shock. Suddenly they saw a teen with the blue symbol shooting arrows at one of the monsters "x! take on!" he exclaimed

"got it!" the red symbol teen, named 'x' exclaimed slamming his sword on the monster's shield "grand finale" he said before his sword glowed red and black which slammed the monsters crashing into a building

"are you guy's okay?" the teen with the yellow symbol asked the titans. The titans nodded, the yellow symbol teen then took out his scythe and slashed the monsters

"shadow! Behind you!" the navy blue hoodie girl warned, shadow turned around and blocked the sword that the monster swings, he kicked the monster on the gut which sent him to the ground "thanks a lot Rachel!" he thanked slicing the monster's head off, "one down, 5 more to go" he sighed disappearing in a flash,

"eagle! 2 o'clock! 70 degrees!" Rachel exclaimed slashing a monsters throat, the blue teen pointed his bow at the monster above him and shot it's heart, at the same time killing It

"damn, they got away" shadow muttered as the monsters retreated into a portal "those motherfuckers, I'm gonna kill them if I ever saw them again" shadow said lowering his hood, revealing masked face with his waist length black hair, glaring eyes and a scar on both eyes

"let it go shadow. We'll get them next time" x said discarding his dual katana

"**how about we end this now?" a voice said in a menacing tone **

"no. it cant be him" x said in a shocked tone with his comrades backing up slowly

"yes. Now, which one of you wishes to die first?" a man stepped out of the portal with an axe on his left arm

"reed" shadow gasped

* * *

a/n: well! it's been a long time since i've been away! now that i'm back there's going to be new stories around here. (oh, and the first story was canceled. sorry.) cliffie!

next chapter will be up soon! i promise!


End file.
